Technological Terror
thumb|Official BTD6 artwork Technological Terror, also known as Tech Terror in Bloons TD 6, is the final path 2 upgrade for the Super Monkey in Bloons TD 5. In BTD5 it costs $21250 on Easy, $25000 on Medium, $27000 on Hard, $30000 on Impoppable. In BTD6 it costs $18,700 on Easy, $22,000 on Medium, $23,760 on Hard, and $26,400 on Impopable. Technological Terror shoots green plasma balls, with each shot being able to pierce up to 5 bloons (8 in BTD6). Purchasing Laser Blasts or Plasma Blasts will increase its pierce by +1 each (and double attack speed for Plasma Blasts in BTD 6), although it won't change the projectile graphically. In BTD6, this upgrade also increases the firing rate by about 25%. This tower also exists as an Epic ally in Bloons Adventure Time TD for $12000. It can be sharded for 1000 shards. Bloon Annihilation Ability The Technological Terror's lethality is further proven by its ability which completely destroys all types of bloon within its radius except the Z.O.M.G. and B.A.D., which it deals 1000 damage to instead. When the ability is activated, a green force field is erected around the Super Monkey. Despite its power, it can only pop a finite number of bloons, of approximately up to 100 BFBs, 100 MOABs, or about 200 Ceramic Bloons; however, this only occurs in BTD5, as in BTD6 this has since been buffed to pop infinite bloons in such annihilation radius as long as the bloons are inside said radius. It is theoretically possible to achieve high rounds in Deflation Mode by creating Technological Terrors and using their ability, and selling them if the Premium Upgrade Monkey Tycoon is owned and switched on. The ability previously did not annihilate any Camos in BTD5 Flash, but would annihilate Camo Bloons in BTD5 Mobile if the Technological Terror is granted Camo detection. In BTD6, however, its ability can pop Camos regardless of upgrades. In BTD6, this ability has a cooldown of 60 seconds. Bloons Super Monkey 2 In Bloons Super Monkey 2, the Technological Terror appears as a temporary powerup, obtainable after popping a Golden Bloon or Power-Up Bloon. It retains its infamous reputation for being extremely powerful, being able to pop all bloons almost instantly by periodically creating shockwaves. Its only weakness is Glass Bloons, against which the Technological Terror cannot pop without Research. Bloons Adventure Time TD Technological Terror is an epic ally in BATTD. It is only equippable by Monkey heroes. It is the most expensive tower in the game, costing $12,000 to place if the player lacks upgrades or trinkets to lower the cost of allies. It acts similar to the original Technological Terror from BTD5, shooting powerful green plasma beams and lacking the ability to detect camo bloons. It can be upgraded to deal additional damage with its plasma beams, and to use its bloon annihilation ability from BTD5, but as a periodical attack rather than a player-controlled ability. Despite its immense power, it suffers from being unable to detect camo bloons or damage Purple bloons. Cost: $12,000 Upgrades: *Doom lasers ($4000) - More powerful lasers that deal more damage. **Nuclear Burst ($2200) - An additional radial energy attack. ***Fusion Power ($1100) - Increases the speed of the Nuclear Burst attack. Version History (BTD6) ;9.0 Ability radius increased (40 → 60) 10.0 ' '''Projectile pierce increased by +2 (due to the Epic Range and Robo Monkey pierce buffs) Projectile speed increased by 25% from the Epic Range upgrade Gallery Technological Terror attacks.PNG|A Technological Terror attacking a M.O.A.B. Sungodvstechterror.png|Sun God vs Technological Terror EpicTT1.png|Epic plasma annihilation! BSM2_TechTerror_Powerup.PNG|Technological Terror in Bloons Super Monkey 2. Technological terror glitch.png|A Technological Terror attacking strangely. BMCTechnologicalTerror.PNG|Bloons Monkey City Artwork Technological Terror-0.png|Technological Terror in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Techno terror.jpg|Technological Terror official art. Terminator!!!!.png|Bloon Annihilation Ability activated Technological Terror.png|Technological Terror in BSM2 TechnoTerrorBATTD.png|Technological Terror ally unlocked in BATTD Tech Terror.png|Tech Terror description and artwork in BTD6 techterror btdsteam.png|BTDB Steam version IMG_0456.PNG|All crosspaths (top path 1, bottom path 3) 9970777A-C054-4F62-9B0F-5A215FAD2271.png|BTD6 Annihilation Ability (Version 9.0) BATTD Tech Terror Bot.png|Technological Terror in BATTD On Snow Plains Trivia *In Drag Strip, the tower appears as the top driver. *The name of this upgrade is a reference to Darth Vader's saying in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, in which he says "Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed," referring to the Death Star, to an admiral. Tongue in cheek, the game says "Be proud of this Technological Terror you've constructed." The Technological Terror's official art also bears some resemblance to Darth Vader, the face in particular. The BSM2 bears more resemblance to Darth Vader's lightsaber and mask, while the BTD5 and co. version may bear resemblance with the weaponry to the Death Star's superlaser that blows up planets. *Alone, the Technological Terror's plasma shots can pop 5 bloons at a time, 6 with Laser Vision upgrade and 7 with Plasma Vision upgrade, 8 if you have a Monkey Village with Monkey Fort. *The Bloon Annihilation Ability is most efficient when placed at the center of circular tracks with radius similar to the tower's range, as this allows the most balloons (and MOABS) to fit into the ability's destructive range. *The Technological Terror can completely pop a Z.O.M.G. by reducing the Z.O.M.G. shell to 4 B.F.B.s and then using the Bloon Annihilation ability to pop the 4 B.F.B.s. *In Bloons TD 5 Mobile, this upgrade strangely required Plasma Vision to pop Lead Bloons, despite shooting plasma that's stronger than regular plasma. **This has been fixed as of version 1.2. *Even when the Technological Terror is under the influence of a Meerkat Spy or a Radar Scanner Monkey Village, the Bloon Annihilation ability cannot destroy Camo Bloons. *Without using the Bloons Annihilation Ability on maps other than Space Truckin' & Brick Wall, it cannot easily defeat a ZOMG alone. *The Bloon Annihilation Ability can destroy bloons slightly outside the "green radius". **Placing a Technological Terror on a u-turn or bend can be effective because it allows the Bloon Annihilation ability to kill vast numbers of bloons at a time. *In Bloons Monkey City it is revealed that the Technological Terror is completely robotic. *The Sound Effect of Annihilation Ability has the same sound effect of Tower Booster on Bloons TD Battles iOS. *In ''Battle for the Galaxy, another game made by Ninja Kiwi, the Juggernaut fires green bolts when attacking, similar to how the Technological Terror fires green plasma. *The P.E.K.K.A. in the games Clash of Clans and Clash Royale strongly resembles the Technological Terror. *Two 2/4 Technological Terrors are better at destroying 4 ZOMGs than a single 4/2 TOTMG with the sacrifice of the two Technological Terrors only. This is because the Bloon Annihilation Ability can be used to harshly damage the ZOMG layer and then destroy all of the BFBs once the ZOMG layer is destroyed. This is also because of the number of hits to the ZOMG layers - 4x hits from the two Tech Terrors rather than a faster 1x hitting from the TOTMG including the small blades. *In BTD5 Mobile, Technological Terrors' projectiles fly a little farther from its range, making it less effective than Robo-Monkeys when it comes to collateral damages. *It is possible to reduce a ZOMG into 16 MOABs using the Annihilation Ability, but it should be activated after the ZOMG has been hit many times on its last degrade stage. *It may be the case that, rather than green plasma, the TT shoots antimatter, as suggested by the description of BMC's Antimatter Weapon Facility *Technological Terror is the only path 2 upgrade for the Super Monkey that does not increase its range. *In Bloons Tower Defense 6, its green plasma ball turn blue when above water. **The Annihilation green ring remains green above water. Category:BTD5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Super Monkey Category:Final Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades